1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable terminals and more particularly providing an environment adapted to a present situation in the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid increase in the spread of portable terminals, portable terminal have become a necessity in today's personnel and business environment. Such portable terminal may provide many different kinds of data transmission services and various additional services as well as unique voice call service and, thus, represent a functional multimedia communication device.
Most of today's portable terminal users carry a portable terminal and use functions included therein as desired. Upon considering usage patterns of the portable terminal by users, it is understood that there are common functions of the portable terminal that are used in specific situations. For example, when the user carries the portable terminal and moves abroad, there can be functions that users commonly use in these situations. In this case, when the portable terminal checks the user's current situation, the terminal may be adapted to provide a suitable usage environment so that the user can execute desired functions.
The present invention suggests a portable terminal providing environment adapted to a present situation, in particular, a user interface, and a method for operating the same.